


What If?

by reprimanded_by_evil



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprimanded_by_evil/pseuds/reprimanded_by_evil
Summary: What if they knew the whole time that Alice wasn't Jasper's mate. Of course, she definitely knew the whole time, but what about the others?When Jacob moved with the Cullens, his pack followed, so he and the Clearwater kids all went to Menutia, Washington along with the vampires they'd all grown close to. Not so suddenly, everyone starts to see a friendship emerging between the ever competitive Jasper, and peppy as ever Seth. It all started with a basketball game in gym...(I know the summary sucks, just please check it out)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that this is dumb, but give it a chance ok.

Alice was excited to start at a new school as always. She was practically skipping around the house as they were preparing to leave, and it was clearly raking on Rosalie’s nerves. The girl looked as if she wanted to take her sister’s head off. Bella was slow to rise but after a while she did. Edward came down with her, and Renesmee slowly followed. She was still mad that Edward and Bella told her she couldn’t share a room with Jacob. Seth and Leah, along with Jasper, had been up for hours because they’d been running around in the woods familiarizing themselves with their new surroundings, as well as running patrol. When they returned to the house, everyone was bustling around, and Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

“You guys stink, go shower” she said, and turned and walked away without another word. Seth laughed, and shoved Jasper as he raced to the 1st floor bathroom. Jasper laughed too and chased after him. Leah just rolled her eyes and trudged upstairs to the 2nd floor bathroom without a word.

It took about an hour for everyone to calm down and meet in the kitchen, and by that time the sun had fully risen and it was time to leave. The cloud cover made it easy for the sparkly siblings to get where they needed to go without concerning any nearby humans.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1 month prior)

“So, it’s official, we have to move.” Carlisle said, all of his children gathered together in the living room. Jacob and his pack were also there, because Jacob refused to be away from Renesmee, and his pack would never abandon him. Seth and Leah Clearwater stood just the same as the Cullen children, at attention and curious.

“Where are we going?” Alice asked, knowing the answer. She just didn’t like waiting for everyone else to get excited too.

“Menutia, Washington. We’re staying close by just in case anything happens at La Push and Jacob and his pack are needed again.” Carlisle said simply. “Menutia is beautiful, and usually covered in clouds so we should be okay most of the time.”

“And we get to start a new school again! I’ve seen some great things happening here guys!” Alice half shouted in excitement. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her peppy sister, knowing that she was probably right.

“Lets just hope we are left alone here a’right.” Jasper said, mildly amused by his wife’s antics.

“We’ll be fine Jas. Besides, you’re the one who has the most fun here.” Alice retorted, smiling wistfully.


End file.
